


The she wolf and the vampire

by Ravensoul93



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, Complicated Relationships, Drama, F/M, Family Loss, Magic, Tragedy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensoul93/pseuds/Ravensoul93
Summary: When I think back to what happened, today it seems more like some trashy fantasy novel than reality. A girl falling in love with a vampire who first tries to kill her, then lies to her and finally cheats on her with another girl. Turns out said girl is a doppelganger and supposed to be sacrificed in some ritual. Oh and on top of that she discovers that she is actually a werewolf. I know it sounds like some Twilight inspired bullshit but it really happened. My name is Nathalie Lockwood and this is my story.
Kudos: 2





	1. Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original plot or characters! Also I do not own this story, I merely translated it for my friend Lyana of Silarys (https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Lyana+of+Silarys).

_Dear Diary…  
Is that how you are supposed to do it? Well, whatever.  
Where to begin?  
My name is Nathalie Lockwood, actually Nathalie Zoey Lockwood. But my Mom is the only one to call me by my second name, which I am thankful for. Most of my friends just call me Alie, probably because my full name is too long, but that is fine with me.  
I am seventeen years old and (shocker) still live with my parents. My father is the major of our hometown Mystic Falls, a boring small town somewhere in Virginia. That’s why you could say I am rich (what else do you call someone living in a huge mansion and has no limit to her credit card?), but I hate being branded as a spoiled brat because that simply isn’t me. At least that is what I like to think. My twin brother is much worse than I could ever be. Maybe it’s just puberty but he has good chances of becoming macho-asshole of the year. On top of that he decided that his “little sister” (by ten fucking minutes!) needs 24/7 surveillance and mercy on whichever guy tries to make a pass at me and doesn’t live up to my brother’s standards. How do I put this… He “rearranged” more than one face in the process…  
I still love Tyler… somehow. Even when I sometimes have to ask myself why exactly. Probably because of some genetic urge to love your family no matter what. Apart from my brother there are of course a few other very important people in my life.  
One being my friend Caroline (even if she isn’t the easiest person from time to time), then there is Bonnie (who likes to go on about her imaginary witch powers) and of course my best friend Elena. We have known each other since birth but I think she is my soulmate of some sort. I can talk to her about literally everything and we never had any secrets or were holding back anything. She is currently having a tough time since she lost her parents in a car crash a few months back. She hasn’t had it easy since then, same as her aunt Jenna (who know has custody over her and her brother Jeremy).  
Yeah, Jeremy… It has been complicated between him and I even before the accident. He has been kind of into me since forever and before the crash I used to have some feelings for him as well. But it wasn’t enough to base a relationship upon and I always had the feeling there was more for me when being with him. I still agreed on having a couple of dates and it was fun, but since the accident Jeremy drifted into some self-destructing emo-phase. He just wears black now, nails painted black and he recently started on drugs…  
And that was a major turn down for me. Of course I tried my best being there for him and Elena but I don’t feel comfortable around him anymore. Elena keeps telling me he still has feelings for me, but the way he is acting right now just isn’t right for a relationship.  
That almost sounded poetic… Maybe I should consider becoming a writer after all… not. Damn it… I just wish I had some normal problems for once. On the other hand there is this one normal problem in my life: school. Today being the worst day of the year. First day of school after summer break. And the day promised to be just as annoying as ever if God didn’t finally answer my prayers and for once something exciting happens in this town. That would be something_!

o-0-o

I let out a long sigh and closed the small book to stuff it back into the bag resting in my lap.  
“What were you doing?” Tyler sat next to me in the driver seat and gave me a sideway glance. That we had to share a car, despite having the money for another one, was thanks to my parent’s stinginess and the fact that they didn’t trust me to drive on my own.  
“Writing in my diary…” I responded and rubbed at my eyes. As usually I hadn’t slept that much and was still trying to stay awake.  
“Since when do you have a diary?” Tyler frowned and seemed irritated.  
“Since five minutes ago.” And since Elena told me that it might be good for me to write down my thoughts.  
“Your old hobby didn’t do it anymore?” Even when my brother was joking I could still here the small hint of hope in his voice and had to bite back a laugh. My mother had, God knows why, put me into singing lessons and I had taken a liking to it ever since. I mostly practiced in my room and tried keeping the volume down, because I don’t think I was really any good at it. My brother’s room was right next to mine so he had to put up with me being a pain in his ass. Even if he never complained, same as my friend Caroline. She was the only one apart from Ty allowed to listen to me singing. We often met since she shared my passion for singing but apart from me she wasn’t shy of getting in front of an audience. I on the other hand was way too self-conscious to do so.  
“Earth to Nathalie!” I looked at Tyler confused when he pulled me from my thoughts.  
“What?!”  
“I asked if you found something new to spend your time on…” He rolled his eyes while repeating his question and this time I burst into laughter. He should be used to me spacing out from time to time by now, still it was one of the things that really got him annoyed when I didn’t answer anymore.  
“Sorry Tyler, I haven’t.” I answered with a smirk still on my lips and he let out a frustrated sigh while pulling into the parking lot. I looked up surprised, I hadn’t realized that we were already at school.  
“Time to part, little sister.” He loosened his seatbelt and grabbed his bag from the backseat while grinning at me staring daggers at him. “Try to be nice”  
I let out a huff as we got out of the car. He knew exactly I hated him for treating me like a little girl, especially since we were only minutes apart.

“I’ll wait for you after lessons so don’t waste your time with the druggies again.” I told him while throwing the door shut and left for the school yard without giving him another glance.  
“Call me if anything comes up!” I couldn’t help the smile when he called after me. He could be an asshole but he always came through for me when I was in trouble. Even with his current taste disorder called Vicky Donovan. She was what you would call the school’s own drug queen, a thousand times worse than Jeremy and definitely not a person my brother should waste any time on. He probably only saw her as ass and tits on legs anyways rather than her more than questionable character. Shaking my head I made my way through the crowd of students and inside the building to go and find my friends since I didn’t spot any of them out in the yard.  
They probably were inside already. As if sensing my thoughts my phone started vibrating in my pocket. With a sigh I pulled it out and looked on the display while making my way through the glass doors.  
_Elena, 7:47 am  
Waiting at the lockers_ :)  
So there she was hiding. I was going to text her back when I ran face first into someone, sending my phone flying in the process.  
“Oh for fuck sake! Can’t you watch where you’re going?!” I started cursing and stared daggers at the person in front of me, only now realizing I had walked straight into Jeremy.  
“Alie?” He looked at me as if he had just recognized who I was. “Hey… What are you doing here?” I raised my eyebrows at his question and bent down to pick my phone which gladly had survived the fall.  
“I go to school here, same as last year and the year before that.” I put my hands on my hips and looked at him sceptically. Was he on drugs again? Because I had no other explanation for his question.  
“I know that… I… I just mean… well…” He started stuttering and looked at the ground in embarrassment which was actually kind of cute.  
“You were saying?”  
“I was looking for you.” He gave me a little smile that showed he was glad that I decided to help him a little to get out of this awkward situation.  
“Here I am. So what’s up?”  
“I wanted to ask if we could maybe meet this evening… Maybe at the Grill or somewhere like that?” He looked hopefully at me with his big brown puppy dog eyes. Looking at him I felt my heart ache, I had tried to avoid him as much as I could over the course of the summer, hoping he maybe would get over his little crush. Apparently that had been wishful thinking.

“Jeremy I am sorry but I am meeting with your sister and the others at the Grill today.” It wasn’t even a lie, we had decided to get together yesterday. Still I was glad for this way out. Don’t get me wrong, Jeremy was really sweet if he decided to be. Well if he did and if he didn’t he returned to being the boy I didn’t want to have anything to do with… A drug addicted wannabe rebel, moody most of the time and not caring if he got expelled from school. I knew he had a tough time dealing, still he wasn’t even willing to let Elena and me try to help him. And I just couldn’t and didn’t want to be with someone like that. He was on his best way to hit the bottom. Hard.  
“So what do you say Alie?” Jeremy’s question ripped me from my thoughts again and I looked at him caught a little off guard.  
“Ahh… why not?” My answer was more of a question than anything else and I hoped he didn’t ask me anything of importance. When his eyes lit up I realized my mistake.  
“Great! I’ll meet you at eight at the Grill. That should give you and my sister enough time to do whatever.” Well, shit. I really should have paid attention. I forced myself to smile and simply nodded which he took as his clue to give me a brief hug. Before I could do anything about it he threw in a little peck to my cheek as well. He gave me another smile before quickly disappearing, while I stood there touching my cheek in confusion. It felt weird, so weird I didn’t really know if it was good or bad yet. Why couldn’t my body decide how to feel about him already?  
With a sigh I shook my head in order to rid my mind of those thoughts and made my way through the crowded hallways to go and find Elena at the lockers. My best friend was currently being crushed to death by Caroline hugging her tight. Bonny stood a little to the side and gave me one of her “typical” looks as soon as she caught sight of me. I returned her glance and joined the three of them.  
“’How is she? Is she good?’” Caroline had let go of Elena and was now asking Bonnie about her what had me rolling my eyes in annoyance. One thing about Caroline I hated was her tendency to ask other people instead of the person concerned.  
“’Caroline, I’m right here. And I’m fine. Thank you.’” Apparently Elena was thinking the same thing as I and waved her hand in front of our friend.  
“’Really?’” The blonde didn’t seem convinced and Elena nodded.  
“’Yes. Much better.’” She put more emphasis behind her words but Bonnie and I were still not convinced that she really was. After all who was just fine after losing their parents just three months ago? Caroline seemed as unconvinced as the rest of us and pulled her into another hug.  
“’Oh, you poor thing.’” I bit back a laugh at my best friend trying not to roll her eyes.  
“’Ok Caroline…” Caroline apparently got the hint and let go of the brunette and smiled at her. A little over exaggerating, weren’t we?  
“’See you guys later?’” She asked and made for the classrooms after Elena told her yes. At that she finally recognized me and gave me a brief hug as well before rushing off. I raised my eyebrows and faced Bonnie and Elena.  
“There you are.” Both of them smiled at me.  
“Yeah. Sorry I ran into your little brother but apparently you had it worse.” I crossed my arms in front of me and grinned at her. She held her hands up in defence.  
“’No comment.’” I nodded still grinning and Bonnie just shook her head.  
“What did Jer want?” Elena asked as we made our way through the hallway.  
“Well… Maybe I accidentally agreed on meeting him at the Grill this evening… After having dinner with the three of you of course!”  
“You accidentally agreed?” Bonnie was amused and Elena shook her head with a grin.  
“Zoey, Zoey… Where was your head again?” I cast the brunette a menacing look.  
“Oh shut it, will you.” I mumbled and pocked her in the side which made her grin even wider. She knew I hated being called by my second name as well as she knew I tended to zone out from time to time with the effect of finding myself in situations just like the one with her brother now.  
“Okay, I’m sorry.” She apologized after meeting my eyes. “But on the upside. You got a date!”  
“Yeah. I just don’t see the upside here.” I wasn’t really convinced this was all that good.  
“Come on, give Jeremy a chance!” I tried to supress a groan. Here we go again. I didn’t get why Elena was so hell-bent on getting me to date her brother.  
“He already had more than five chances…” Before Elena could respond she was cut short by Bonnie.

“’Hold up. Who is this?’” I followed her gaze to the open door of the secretary’s office to a tall boy who was facing away from us and talked to the secretary. He was wearing an old-fashioned leather jacket, washed out denim jeans and had short dark blond hair. More I couldn’t make out from where I was standing.  
“’All I see is back.’” Elena shrugged her shoulders.  
“’It’s a hot back.’”  
“And some hot ass…” I completed Bonnie’s comment and all three of us started giggling.  
“He has to be new.” Elena mused while we kept staring at the stranger’s back. Very subtle of course.  
“’I’m sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar.’” Bonnie stated with narrowed eyes. Elena and I burst out laughing the same second.  
“’You’re really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?’”  
“’Pretty much.’” Bonnie nodded at Elena.  
“You could try and get his name since you are such a great medium…” I joked and taking it serious Bonnie narrowed her eyes again, focusing on the guy. Chuckling I shook my head in disbelief. I wasn’t sure yet if I should take this whole witchcraft thing serious or if she was just pretending and good at reading people. On one hand she sometimes knew things that were impossible for her to find out, on the other hand that was some crazy stupid shit. After all this was reality and not Harry Potter or any other fantasy.  
“’I’ll be right back.’” Suddenly Elena started for the restrooms where I could make out Jeremy disappearing. Not again. Apparently I had been right earlier about the drugs.  
“Come on, let’s get going Bonnie.” I touched her elbow since she was still staring at the new guy, who chose this moment to turn around and walk out of the office. Okay he was looking pretty okay but I was more into dark-haired guys so I wasn’t all that excited. Mr. Nameless passed by us, making his way through the crowd, of course drawing every girl’s attention onto himself.

“Okay, enough with eye-fucking the new guy. Let’s go!” I tugged at Bonnie’s arm with a little more force than before since she gave no reaction. That seemed to do the trick and got her back to reality.  
“Yeah, yeah. Don’t sweat it.” She mumbled and I smiled a little at that.  
“What? That’s the first new guy to this school who is actually worth being stared at. So let me!” She pouted and I couldn’t help smirking at her attempt at faking to be sulky.  
“Whatever. Let’s go, we have history first period. I don’t want to get ‘tannered’ five minutes into the day.” I put the word in quotation marks with my fingers. Mr. Tanner was our teacher for history class and famous for picking on anyone who didn’t know the answers right away. On top of that he was coaching the school’s football team, the Timberwolves.  
We reached the classroom 2 minutes before class started and almost all seats were already taken. Among the familiar faces I could make out Matt and waved at him. He was Elena’s best friend, former boyfriend and little brother to drug-queen Vicky. Elena had ditched him after the accident and even after month Matt was still suffering from the break-up. Poor guy. Still deep in my thoughts I slid into my usual seat next to Bonnie.  
Right on time with the bell Elena made it into class, quickly followed by the new guy. Since Elena’s face had the colour of a ripe tomato, I assumed she had already made his acquaintance. And probably not all that willingly. I looked at her questioningly and she just shook her head no. I smiled inwardly as Mr. Tanner entered and started the lesson.


	2. If he finds her...

“’His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House. He hasn’t lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He’s a Gemini, and his favourite colour is blue.’” Caroline hadn’t once stopped gossiping about the new guy for one second. Even now as we were entering the Grill, the only place in town where you could get any good drinks. We had ran into the blonde earlier when Bonnie and I were waiting on Elena, who texted me that she would be late seconds earlier.  
“’You got all of that in one day?’” Bonnie asked a grinning Caroline in disbelief.  
“’Oh please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We’re planning a June wedding.’” After giving that arrogant answer she turned away and towards a girl I didn’t recognize. I gave Bonnie a glance that said more than a thousand words could have as we claimed a table for us. I really loved Caroline but sometimes she could be such a bitch.  
“I bet the happy groom, if his name really is Stefan, doesn’t even know about his luck.” I raised one eyebrow at my friend.  
“Yeah, some luck that is.” I nodded at her response. We both knew Caroline was kind of a control freak and a little superficial at times, but right now she was way over the top.  
“Let’s get some drinks. I need a little preparation before my ‘date’.” I let out a frustrated sigh.  
“It can’t be that bad. It’s Jeremy we’re talking about.” I appreciated her trying to cheer me up, though it didn’t work.  
“We will see about that…” I took a look around the Grill. Good thing he wasn’t here already. Instead I spotted Matt entering and heading straight for our table.  
“Hey. May I sit with you?” We greeted him and I told him to grab a seat, so he slumped down to my right. He started talking with Bonnie about something I didn’t pay any attention to, instead checking my phone. 7 pm and no messages. So it remained a mystery if and when Jeremy would be here.  
“’You pick up the phone and call her.’” I pushed aside my thoughts and looked up, immediately getting what Bonnie was trying to do.  
“’I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me…’” Matt shook his head, looking like a dog dumped into the tub.  
“Give it some time.” I joined in and gave him an encouraging smile. Suddenly the door opened and Elena entered the Grill, followed by Stefan, which kind of contradicted my last sentence.  
“Give it time, huh?” I gave Matt an offended stare as he got up and walked towards the pair. The three pulled all attention towards them, especially Caroline’s, who had been talking to my brother I noticed with horror. Just great. Now I was in a room with Tyler, who would probably pounce on Jeremy on sight, some forming couple and at least two people who were more than objected to that. What could possibly go wrong?

o-0-o

Short to their arrival Elena and Stefan had joined our table and sometime later Caroline also joined us. So we had been talking over an hour now and were currently trying to figure out Stefan’s heritage. Mostly Bonnie and Caroline did, Elena and I were merely listening to their interrogation. Stefan seemed like a nice guy and I noticed the looks he and my best friend shared from time to time, which made me smile a little. Elena deserved some happiness after all that had happened.  
“’So you were born in Mystic Falls?’”  
“’Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young.’” Stefan answered Caroline.  
“’Parents?’”  
“’My parents passed away.’” At his answer to Bonnie’s question all eyes drifted to Elena.  
“’I’m sorry. Any siblings?’” Clearly uncomfortable the brunette tried to bring the focus back on Stefan instead of herself.  
“’None that I talk to. I live with my uncle.’” So he had siblings. My interest was piqued now but it was more than clear he would not go into any detail. With the looks he gave Elena I wondered how long it would take for all those flying sparks to incinerate the whole place.  
“’So Stefan, if you’re new, then you don’t know about the party tomorrow.’” Caroline was had upped her voice a little to get back Stefan’s attention. I refrained from rolling my eyes, sometimes she really thought too much of herself.  
“We always celebrate the end of freedom down at the falls on our second day of school.” I put an end to Caroline’s monologue before she could even get started.  
“’Are you going?’”  
“Of course she is!” Bonnie and I answered Stefan before Elena had even opened her mouth, which got us a half mad and half amused glance from her before she shyly nodded. With a smile I took another glance at the clock. Wow, it was already 9 pm. And Jeremy still hadn’t shown up!  
“Okay guys, I think I will call it a night.” I slowly stood up getting only a few nods except for Elena’s questioning look.  
“Weren’t you supposed to meet with Jeremy?”  
“Yeah… Like an hour ago…” I couldn’t keep the boiling anger completely out of my voice and my best friend looked mildly surprised.  
“He stood you up? No way.” I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my bag. Whatever. Okay, I was a little hurt. I mean, who likes to get ditched by their date without any explanation?  
“I’m heading home. See you tomorrow in history?” I got some general nods and told them good night before heading for the doors. I looked around once trying to find my brother but apparently he had already left. Probably with Vicky for she was gone as well, though she was supposed to work her shift as a waitress. Weird. But again, whatever.

I let out a long sight upon exiting the Grill. The air was still warm from the day and I was looking forward to half an hour of walking home alone. Yippee! Annoyed I started walking, cursing my brother for letting me down. Maybe I should call him and give him some piece of mind. On second thought… No. Why bother? Walking was good for staying healthy.  
A hissing noise caught me off guard and I whirled around, slightly panicking. What the hell was that noise? Suddenly the thought of calling my brother didn’t seem like such a bad idea now. I felt the strong urge to do exactly that as the panic kept building up and I had the feeling of somebody watching me.  
“ _Release me. Release my body_ …” I forced myself to keep walking and started singing in a low voice. I know it’s wrong. So why am I with you now?” Somehow I tended to do this when I was anxious. It calmed my nerves. Only this time it didn’t work, this strange feeling just didn’t go away.  
“ _I say release me! Cause I’m not able to convince myself that I’m better off without you_ …” I cast a cautious glance back into the alleyway behind me but there was no soul.  
“You have a beautiful voice.” I flinched back and suppressed the scream threatening to leave my mouth at the sudden voice coming from the dark. In front of me a shadow resembling a person peeled from the dark. Had I not stopped I would have walked straight into that person. My heart was beating like crazy and I took another step back. With my luck I ran into a serial killer who would dissect me alive…  
“Sorry to have startled you.” When he stepped into the dim light of the street lantern he gave me an apologetic smile and I let out a relieved sigh. He was a man. No monster, no serial killer, no sociopath… Just a man. Man, I needed to cut back on the horror stories…  
“You’re alright?” He frowned and looked at me worried.  
“Yeah… Ahm… Sorry, you just scared the holy shit out of me, Sir…” I stuttered and was a little star struck when I finally looked up into his face. He was gorgeous! Though this word didn’t really do him justice with his strong jawline and high cheekbones. To be honest he would be every sculptor’s delight. His hair was a raven black and was a stark contrast to his ice blue eyes, which seemed to suck me in and drown me.  
“Is there something on my face?” His deep voice held some amusement and I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.  
“S-sorry, I…” I stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. “I was just wondering why somebody like you would be out here that late.”  
His smirk widened a little and I nervously bit my lip.  
“Like me?” He cocked his head obviously enjoying my growing confusion.  
“I just meant that I haven’t seen you around before, Sir.” Way to go, girl! I meet someone actually smoking hot and make a complete fool out of myself.  
“I just moved here. And please stop calling me Sir. Makes me feel old…” I let out a hesitant laugh. I called him ‘Sir’ on instinct, he just seemed so much more adult.  
“Okay. So what are you doing here in the middle of the night?”  
“To set your mind at ease: I am no serial killer.” He raised his hands in an exaggerated manner, which made me laugh again. Maybe more because he had seen right through me.  
“I wasn’t even thinking about that.” It was a lie. And not even a good one.  
“Oh really?” He took another step towards me and I refused to follow suit to my body screaming to take a step back and away from him. It was a weird mix of emotions running through me. On one hand I felt attracted to this stranger, on the other hand his presence had me totally on edge.  
“Yes.” I tried to stay calm under his probing eyes.  
“So you are not afraid of the dark stranger you just met in a secluded alley in the middle of the night?” His voice was low and again everything within me was screaming ‘DANGER’. I just couldn’t care less. It was only now that I realised he was dressed in all black. Black shoes, black pants, black shirt, black leather jacket… Not that it would have done anything but look good on him, still it made him a little sinister.  
 _Maybe he is a serial killer after all_ … I tried ignoring the little voice in my head. It was obvious that I was imagining things, thanks to all the horror stories I read.  
“Maybe. But maybe you are just trying to scare me on purpose.” I had no idea where the bravery for this sentence came from. For a second I thought I saw something like surprise on his face before his expression went blank again.  
“Maybe.”, he responded and grinned again.  
“So what are you really up to?” Was I imagining things or did he hesitate there for a second?  
“Actually I was looking for my little brother.”  
“Your brother?” That had me interested now. If his brother looked anything similar to him, both of them should rather head to LA instead of staying here in Mystic Falls and become actors or models.  
“Yeah. But then I got a little distracted by your lovely voice.” He smiled at me and I immediately forgot all about his brother. I felt the heat creep up in my cheeks again and looked down at my feet.  
“Ahm… thanks, I guess…” After a short moment of silence I looked back up and gave him a shy smile. He opened his mouth to say something else when a car drove into the street and came to a stop right next to us. I recognised the car and let out a sigh. Of all the times, did my brother have to make an appearance now that I really could do without him? The window came down and Tyler gave me a relieved once over.  
“Finally, there you are Nathalie! Get in.” I wanted to say something but his gaze left no room for discussion and when he gave the stranger a look, his eyes went darker instantly. I really should get into that car or he was likely to start a fight.  
“Okay…” I turned around to face the stranger once more. “I need to go. See you again?” I tried not to seem to hopeful but wasn’t able to completely keep it out of my voice. He gave me a smile that had me weak in my knees  
“I hope so.” I smiled back at him before I got into my brother’s car. Tyler closed the window and gave me a probing glance. I knew what was coming before he even opened his mouth.  
“Who is he?” His voice was harsh as he started the engine and looked back at the sidewalk, but the stranger was gone already.  
“I have no idea.” It hurt a little when I realised that I really had no idea who he was. Or if I would see him again as a matter of fact. Why didn’t I just ask him for his phone number or at least for his name? I leaned back frustrated. Crap!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stefan’s POV

Stefan had just returned to the Salvatore Residence from his date with Elena and was putting away his stuff from school when Zach entered his room. Zach Salvatore was a distant nephew of his, though he looked much older than him. He walked in and shoved a newspaper towards his uncle.  
“‘You promised.’”, Zach exclaimed and Stefan took the newspaper with a confused expression to read the headline.

**Body found  
-almost torn to shreds by wild animal-**

Stefan instantly knew what his nephew was aiming at. He had seen those headlines a million times. They were always the result of an attack. Though it had nothing to do with any wild animals, but vampires. And even if everything was pointing towards him being the only vampire in town, he knew he had not done this. And Zach knew it.  
“‘This was an animal attack.’” Stefan shoved the newspaper back into his nephew’s hands, hoping to end this conversation right here and now. But Zach shook his head.  
“‘Don’t give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control.’” Zach was getting angrier by the minute.  
“‘And I do.’”, Stefan responded. And it was the truth. It had been a long time since he had been tempted, and even when temptation hit he had refused to give into it. Zach paused for a moment and took a deep breath in order to calm down.  
“‘Please, uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It’s been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it’s just going to stir things up.’”  
“‘It’s not my intention.’” Now it was Stefan’s turn to get a little angry, which was obvious in the change of tone of his voice.  
“‘Then what is it? Why did you come? After all this time, why now?’” Zach was giving into his temper and Stefan tried to stay calm instead.  
“‘I don’t have to explain myself.’” His voice was controlled, still you could hear his discontent over Zach not believing him. He had come back for private reasons and couldn’t trust anyone with them. Not even or especially not the two girls affected by those reasons.  
“‘I know that you can’t change what you are But you don’t belong here anymore.’” Zach’s words hurt him a lot, but he kept the calm expression plastered on his face.  
“‘Where do I belong?’” He meant what he said. Where did he belong if not here, where he had been born and grown up?  
“‘I can’t tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake.’” With those words Zach turned and left the room, throwing the newspaper carelessly into a corner before shutting the door behind himself. Stefan watched him leave for a few seconds before facing the cabinet and slowly opening it. Inside there were several diaries, inscripted with different years. He grabbed one of them and opened the first page. Inside were two very old pictures, judging by their quality they had been taken decades ago.  
One picture showed a dark haired woman with a soft smile on her face, looking straight ahead full of self confidence. _Katherine Pierce, 1864_. Stefan looked at the picture for a short minute before taken the other one into his hand.  
It was a picture of two people, happily embracing each other. One of the two being a tall man with raven black hair and Stefan knew, even now that the picture was so old and of poor quality, that his eyes were an icy blue. The person he was holding close was a small woman with dark brown lock touching down to her hips and stormy grey eyes, which he also knew from memory. There was an inscription as well, it had his heart heavy every time he read those words. _Damon Salvatore and his soon to be bride Miss Eveline Lockwood, 1860_.  
One could have mistaken those pictures for tokens of memory, but there was a reason why Stefan looked at them almost every day. Both women, he remembered sadly, had died in 1861 and 1864. And against all odds he had been sitting at a table with both of them this evening, chatting and eating. Both looking just like those women in the pictures: Elena Gilbert and Nathalie Lockwood.  
Since Nathalie was apparently related to Eveline, Stefan had not been surprised if they had some resemblance, but he had not been prepared for her to just look exactly like her relative. Same as with Katherine and Elena. But between those two he had yet to make any family connections. The Gilbert family had in now way any connections to the Pierce family. But he would get to the bottom of this.  
Still this wasn’t his only reason to have returned to Mystic Falls. On one hand he felt this pull towards Elena, who looked just like his former lover even when her character was the complete opposite. On the other hand he had made is his task to keep his brother away from both girls as far as possible. Especially Nathalie. Stefan new Damon well enough to know what he was capable of if he should find out that there was someone just looking exactly like his deceased fiance. Just like Evie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the song goes to Agnes (song: Release me)


	3. Just stop this feeling

“And you didn’t even ask for his name?!” Elena was shocked and I raised my shoulders in a helpless manner.  
“I just didn’t think of it!” I tried explaining it but Elena as well as Bonnie were both shaking their heads. Since I told them before the first period they had been bugging me all day about the handsome stranger. We were at the party marking the beginning of the new year of school, standing close to the bonfire since it was already pretty dark. All in all both of my best friends were interrogating me for about ten hours now, which had only been interrupted by classes and stuff like that.  
“So basically you got no name and no phone number.” Elena interrupted my thoughts and I nodded embarrassed.  
“I know, it was totally stupid not to ask.”, I admitted.  
“I would have asked right away!” Bonny grinned and Elena nodded in agreement.  
“Really?” I was skeptical about that but couldn’t help to grin as well.  
“Of course. Not all of us are as confused all the time as you are.” I looked at my best friend before I burst into laughter.  
“Sure thing, every woman on this planet except for me would stay perfectly calm and collected when meeting the hottest guy ever.”, I remarked sarcastically and continued before Elena could say anything to that. “Do I have to ask Stefan how calm you were at your first meeting?” Her eyes widened and I raised my eyebrows in triumph.  
“Ssshhh!”, Bonnie reprimanded and gently poked into my side. “You want to rat out Elena? He could be around somewhere.” The dark haired girl made a general gesture towards the crowd around us, consisting mostly of already drunk and partying teenagers. I looked around and just shrugged my shoulders.  
“I can’t even hear my own thoughts. If he doesn’t have super hearing, I doubt he will be listening in on us.”, I got back at her when Elena interrupted us.  
“I am not even interested in Stefan!” Bonnie and I shared a sceptical look.  
“Sure…”, Bonnie commented, smirking.  
“I am not!” Elena tried her best but still wasn’t very convincing.  
“Elena… You can see from a thousand miles how much you like him.” She looked at me and started mumbling.  
“I really don’t know myself…”  
“‘Just admit it, Elena!’”, Bonnie kept up the pressure.  
“You really don’t need to hide anything from us.”, I joined in and our friend let out an exaggerated sigh.  
“‘Oh, okay, so he’s a little pretty.’” she finally admitted.  
“‘ He has that romance novel stare.’” I had to suppress a wide grin at Bonnie’s words. But she was right. Stefan looked at Elena as if there was no other woman beside her on this planet and as if he was ready to save her like a knight in shining armour any minute. Somehow as if he had sprung from a fairy tale book.  
“And so they stared deeply into each other's eyes…”, I started in a very poetic manner.  
“To find their souls reflected.”, Bonnie ended my sentence in the same manner and all three of us started laughing loudly. The alcohol we had been drinking all this time out of the red cups slowly started to take effect.

“‘So where is he?’”, Bonnie asked once we calmed down and Elena and I started looking around as well. While doing so, I caught sight of someone I had been avoiding all evening.  
“Oh shit.” I mumbled and made a small step to the side, so that I was now hidden from sight behind my best friend.  
“What’s wrong?” She looked confused, first at me and then at our surroundings.  
“Your brother is here. And apparently he is looking for me!” Elena looked over her shoulder and caught sight of him as well.  
“Well… Maybe you should just…”  
“Disappear? Already on it!” I cut her off before she could start again on how I should maybe just talk to him. I separated from her and Bonnie as fast as I could and almost fought my way through the crowd and towards the woods. I had already allowed Elena to talk me into giving Jeremy yet another chance but since he didn’t even think it important enough to show up for a date, I really didn’t see any reason to help him! And I definitely didn’t want to hear any more excuses!  
I had almost reached the woods, where I was sure he wouldn’t search for me, when someone grabbed my arm.  
“Alie!” I heard his voice and closed my eyes for a second. Damn! Slowly I turned around only to give Jeremy an indifferent look.  
“What?” I didn’t even try anything to mask the annoyed tone in my voice. He looked to the ground in shame.  
“I was looking for you…”, he said with a low voice and I knowingly raised my eyebrows at him.  
“Oh really?”, I asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. “What a coincidence, since I did the same yesterday. Because I had a feeling that we were supposed to have a date!”  
“I am sorry.”, Jeremy mumbled and I forcefully pulled out of his grasp.  
“You know that sentence by heart by now, don’t you?” My voice was bitter and I lifted my hand to stop him from answering. “I don’t want your excuses, Jeremy.” With that I turned away and started towards the woods again. I knew that it might have been the wiser decision to return to the party instead but I didn’t want everyone, including my friends, to give me weird looks. On top I just wanted to get away from Jeremy.  
“Alie!” I heard Jeremy behind me and knew he was following me.  
“Leave me alone, for fuck’s sake!” I was getting angry. Why couldn’t he just leave me be?  
“Please! Let me explain!”  
“No!”, I shouted angrily and turned around once more. “I gave you God knows how many chances! I am so done with the disappointment and I can’t even listen to you making excuses anymore, just so you can get it off your conscience! You know what you owe me?! To at least have the decency to give me some space, so I don’t have to hear you apologizing all the time!” I didn’t even wait for his reaction but walked deeper into the woods, this time faster so he wouldn’t think of following me again.

After about ten minutes or so, I stopped to catch my breath. I couldn’t hear anything apart from the rustling of the wind in the leaves and I let out a sigh. I missed the old Jeremy. The one I grew up with and who would have never just left me waiting on a date. His old self, which I had almost fallen for. I felt some stray tears on my cheeks and quickly brushed them away. No! I wouldn’t start crying over him!  
A cracking noise behind me startled me out of my thoughts.  
“Hello?”, I asked softly while the feeling I had yesterday krept up inside me again. The feeling of being watched, this time even more pressing.  
“Jeremy?! Is that you?”, I asked, this time a little louder and took a hesitant step forward when I noticed the fog slowly creeping around my ankles and left me shivering. This definitely wasn’t Jeremy…  
“ _Run! Get out of there_!” Despite the loud voice in my head, for the love of it I couldn’t move a muscle. Something inside told me that whatever was watching me, would attack the second I made to run away. I stood there motionless when I heard a second crack right behind me.  
Shocked I whirled around, the same second something grabbed my hair from behind and forced my head to the side brutally. I screamed in fear but fell silent the second I felt a piercing pain at the exposed side of my throat.  
Something wrapped around my upper body, effectively pinning my arms to me like iron restraints, preventing me from fighting back or moving at all. The pain in my neck seemed to spread into my whole body, leaving me weaker every second. I would have collapsed to the ground if it hadn’t been for the creature or person behind me.  
What was happening? Who or what was doing this to me? And would it kill me? A frightened whimper escaped my lips as that thought crossed my mind.

Suddenly the bruising grip loosened and the excruciating pain in my throat lessened as well. But before I had the chance to turn around and get a look at what had attacked me, I was pushed away and fell to the ground since I had no strength left. My arms gave out under my own weight and my head hit something solid and hard. Slowly everything faded into black.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Damon’s POV

Faster than any human eye could have followed, the dark figure ran through the woods, as far away from the unconscious girl as possible. Deeper into the forest until the noises from the partying teenagers and the girl’s rattling breath finally stopped.  
The figure stopped once it reached a clearling, long abandoned by mankind. The pale moonlight illuminating the man leaning against a tree while breathing heavily. His pale skin a ghostly contrast to his black clothing and the crimson red blood of the girl staining his face. The hand that wasn’t on the tree combed through his ravenblack hair while he tried to regain composure, a battle he lost. With an angry scream he punched his fist against the tree, leaving a noticeable dent in the bark.  
He had hesitated! He hesitated again! Why couldn’t he bring himself to just do it?! Damon closed his eyes in another weak attempt to calm down, only achieving the complete opposite. When he opened his eyes again they were blood red with dark veins protruding from underneath them.  
He had lost control. Inside the emotions were waging war against each other and he was unable to put a stop to it. And all just because of this girl! The girl with Evie’s face!  
Again he punched the tree which made a pitiful noise upon the impact.  
How many decades had he spent locking away his feelings? Vampires didn’t have the ability to turn off all emotions for nothing. No remorse, no conscience and of course no sorrow or pain. Damon’s vampire existence had prevented him from all that. But then he came here and saw her. Nathalie… Evie…  
He didn’t see the girl, he saw the woman he loved more than anything. The one that had been taken from him too soon. And within seconds the wall he had built up had crumbled away like sand and all emotions had washed over him.  
First he saw Elena. With her it had been a shock which he recovered from. It was a riddle to him why the spitting image of the reason to return to Mystic Falls didn’t affect him as much as the one of his former fiance, who had been dead for almost a hundred and fifty years!  
“She is not Evie!” At least that was what Damon tried to tell himself every time he saw her… When he looked in her eyes… He saw the woman he wanted to marry before she died. Damon shook his head.  
He didn’t want to see her! He didn’t want those feelings! They distracted him from what he came here to do! That had been the reason why he wanted to kill her in the first place. So he didn’t have to look at this delusion ever again! But he had failed. For the second time.  
Yesterday it would have been so easy to kill her. In the middle of the night, in a dark alley, without witnesses. But then he heard her voice, heard her sing. Evie had loved to sing… He couldn’t bring himself to attack her. No, instead he had talked to her just to be reminded of Evie even more!  
He let out a short and emotionless laugh because of his own stupidity. He made something hard even harder on himself. And today… Forcefully Damon swallowed down the anger about himself. Today had been even worse. He had her! He only had to keep going and she would have been gone! And when he heard her whimper and felt her panic, he couldn’t do it again! Because he was too weak! He would never be able to kill her as long as she remained Eveline for him.  
In this moment it struck him like lightning. If she didn’t remain Evie… If he could find differences… If she became someone else… Then he could end her! This meant he had to get to know her but it was better than living through the memory of Evie every day without being able to do anything about it. And then he could focus on the woman he came here for.  
A small smile crept onto Damon’s face.  
Katherine.  
But first he needed to pay his brother a visit.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stefan’s POV

As fast as he could Stefan headed home while a thousand thoughts kept playing over in his head. Damon was here! There was no other explanation. He knew it the second Jeremy had carried Nathalie out of the woods and he saw the bite marks on her throat.  
Of course it could have been any vampire since she was all by herself in the woods. But in contrast to all the other victims up until now shee was still alive. No vampire that had been just hungry would have left her to tell the tale. Only someone who knew her face and wanted to play her…  
Stefan knew that this was just his assumption and that there were a million other reasons why the vampire left her alive. But he couldn’t push the thought that his brother was responsible away.  
He reached the old boarding house and entered the entrance hall. Without looking left or right he made for his room upstairs.  
“‘What’s going on?’”his nephew asked concerned.  
“‘Someone else was attacked tonight, Zack, and it wasn’t me.’” Stefan answered without looking at him upon entering his room and closing the door in Zack’s face. He immediately knew that he wasn’t alone. His feeling was proven right when a crow suddenly came in through the open window and turned into a very familiar man as soon as it landed on the balcony’s railing.  
“‘Damon.’”, the blonde said with a cold voice while inside he was feeling entirely different. Only now did he realise how much he had hoped to be proven wrong with his assumption. Now both, Elena and Nathalie, were in great danger.  
“‘Hello, brother.’” Damon answered evenly cold with a sarcastic undertone. The dark haired man had a half smirk, that never reached his eyes, plastered on his face.  
“‘Crow’s a bit much, don’t you think?’” Stefan asked motioning towards the bird.  
“‘Wait till you see what I can do with the fog.’”, Damon answered while entering the room.  
“‘When did you get here?’” Stefan had no patience for his brother’s boasting.  
“‘Well, I couldn’t miss your first day at school. Your hair is different. I like it.’” Damon’s voice had a mocking tone to it. While talking he had started observing the room. The grin slowly appearing on his face matched his tone. Stefan couldn’t help but to roll his eyes at this behaviour.  
“‘It’s been fifteen years, Damon.’”  
“‘Thank God! I couldn’t take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it’s important to stay away from fads...’”  
“‘Why are you here?’”, Stefan cut in before his brother could continue his monologue and his patience could wear any thinner.  
“‘I miss my little brother.’” The dark haired man didn’t even try to mask the obvious lie.  
“‘You hate small towns. It’s boring. There is nothing for you to do.’” Stefan shook his head.  
“‘I’ve managed to keep myself busy.’” Damon was still pacing around the room, now slowly circling his brother like a lion would do with his prey.  
“You killed them.” Stefan’s patience had now reached its limits. “You killed everyone you attacked since you arrived. Except for that girl tonight. Got any explanation for that?” For a second he thought he saw anger wash over Damon’s face but it was gone in the blink of an eye.  
“Maybe I was just done feeding.” He answered without looking at his brother. But Stefan didn’t need to see his eyes to know there was more to it than he let on. A whole lot more.  
“‘Why are you here now?’” That had Damon put a stop to his pacing and he turned to face Stefan.  
“‘I could ask you the same question. However, I am fairly certain your answer can be summed up all in one little word… Elena.’” He let out a short mocking laugh. “‘She took my breath away. Elena. She’s a dead ringer for Katherine.’”  
“We both know this isn’t about Elena!” Stefan felt the anger starting to boil underneath his skin.  
“Of course it isn’t. There are far more interesting women in this town… and interesting doppelgangers.’” The raven haired man grinned again and looked at Stefan. “But for _you_ it is about Elena. What would you do if I suddenly took an interest in her?”  
Stefan could only shake his head. Damon tried to distract him on purpose and for that matter tried to make him mad. But he wouldn’t get any answers today...


	4. Nice to meet you

For the millionth time tonight I shot up into a sitting position with my eyes wide open. My breathing was erratic and my heart pounded like crazy in my chest while I looked around without any sense of where I was until I slowly recognised the hospital room. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and tried to even out my breathing. But calming down wasn’t that easy with the constant beeping of the monitors attached to me.  
It had been two days since my accident in the woods and I still couldn’t recall what really happened. Everything I remembered was that I tried to get away from Jeremy and then… nothing. Everything was just in a blurr. According to the doctors my nec looked like a wild animal tried to take a bite out of me and the bump on my head was probably because I fell and hit a stone or something. Because of that I had a minor concussion and slight amnesia.  
But even if I didn’t remember, I still had nightmares. But even those were more like a distant and fading memory as soon as I woke up. Everything I remembered afterwards was me being scared to death. I shook my head. It was about time I got out of here. I would take any bet that I had nightmares because of being in the hospital. I just hated them.  
“Alie?” I was shaken from my thoughts by an all too familiar voice and I looked up a little confused. Jeremy stood in the door which a nurse must have left open and gave me a concerned look.  
“Jeremy?”, I asked with a raspy voice and cleared my throat. “What are you doing here?” Since I woke up two days ago, there had been a constant stream of visitors. First allowed to visit had been my family, of course it had only been Tyler and my mother since dad was too busy. But I had expected as much. Tyler had been concerned enough for five people anyways. Sometimes he was a real sweetheart. Apart from my family Elena and Bonnie had dropped by on occasion, bringing me get-well-soon from classmates. Even Caroline had come in and apologized that training with the cheerleaders had kept her occupied. Since I was one of the team I had gotten my lecture on how to best catch up on my training. But apart from that nobody had bothered visiting up until now, especially Elena’s little brother had kept his distance.  
“I…”, Jeremy started, apparently not sure what to say. “I just wanted to…” He cleared his throat. “How are you feeling?” He looked at me with worry in his eyes and I wasn’t sure if I found it sweet or creepy that he might have waited beside my bed for hours until I woke up.  
“Pretty much okay actually.”, I answered and sat up a little straighter. “I might even get discharged today if I am lucky.” At least that was unless like yesterday the nurse found me way too pale to go home. If she delayed again I would demand a real doctor come to look me over.  
“That’s good.” Jeremy’s voice was low as he approached the bed and I let out a sigh. I still remembered our fight and he wouldn’t get away that easily just because I was in the hospital.  
“What do you really want?” I raised my eyebrows at him and he looked confused.  
“I wanted to know how you were doing.”, he answered while tilting his head to the side.  
“Jeremy we fought…” He stopped me right there.  
“You went into the woods because of our fight! So it is my fault now you got attacked?!” He was very upset and didn’t even give me the chance to say anything. “Besides why shouldn’t I make sure you’re okay? I was the one who found you!”  
“Wait! What?” I was completely taken aback and looked at him uncertain if I heard him right in the first place. He had found me in the woods?  
“I found you… I followed you. I know I shouldn’t have but when I think what could have happened to you if I hadn’t…” He stopped when I put my hand on top of his next to my bed. I didn’t know why but his words extinguished the flame of anger burning inside of me and replaced them with a warm feeling in my chest. He possibly had saved my life despite me having yelled at him before.  
“Than you.” I gave him the first genuine smile in months. A little surprised he looked up at me, obviously anticipating a totally different reaction. He suddenly made another step towards me and took my hand in his, his thumb caressing the back of my hand which left me with a tingly feeling.  
“Alie”, he looked deep into my eyes and tightened his grip on my hand just a little. “I know you don’t want any more excuses and I am not going to try and apologise to you again… I just want to make things right. Not only the attack but also the way I acted the last couple of months…” He gave me his best puppy-dog-eyes and I felt my resistance crumple despite me trying to be headstrong. There he was, the old Jeremy I had missed so much. But how long would it last before he returned to being the asshole he had been for the longest time? I couldn’t count on him changing back for good. I couldn’t possibly…  
“I miss you Alie!”, he blurted out and slowly sat down on the bed to get even closer to me. “I miss you like crazy and I promise you that I will change.” He looked away and to the floor. “Please, I only want one last chance.” He looked back at me and I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. Where did this feeling of longing for him suddenly come from? My body betrayed me and took away every ounce of resistance I had been holding on to. I had been convinced there was nothing more left between us than a minor amount of interest. And after just a few words of sorrow I was ready to throw myself into his arms again? What the hell was wrong with me?!   
“Jer… I…”, I started but stopped at the lack of words. My heart was screaming for him but my mind still told me it was useless. Why couldn’t my body decide on one thing already?  
“What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be here just yet!” Both of us turned towards the door like children caught doing something forbidden. A nurse was standing in the doorway and shot Jeremy a pissed look. “Visiting hours start at nine!” She entered the room and checked the monitor which had started beeping a little faster. So much for discretion, stupid heart!  
“I know, sorry…”, Jermey tried to calm the nurse but him still holding on to my hand went against him showing remorse.  
“She needs to rest.” The nurse nodded towards the monitor and rolled her eyes.  
“She is in the room and conscious!” I was pissed, I hated it when people talked about me as if I wasn’t right there. The nurse ignored my words and laid her hand intently on Jeremy’s shoulder.  
“Out with you.” Jeremy let out a sigh and stood up, leaving my hand with an empty feeling. At the door he stopped and looked back at me once more.  
“Can I come back later?” His voice was full of hope and my lips formed into a small smile on their own.  
“I’d say yes but I might get discharged before you even leave school.” I shook my head and he gave me a cheeky grin.  
“Who needs school?” I gave him a disapproving glance.  
“I thought you wanted to change…” I raised my brows at him again and he let out another sigh which made me smile.  
“Out. Now.” The nurse was getting impatient and pushed him through the door for good this time.  
“I’m getting out today, won’t I?”, I asked before she could leave as well.  
“Honestly I’d like to…”  
“Oh hell no! You kept me prisoner in here long enough! I’ll get out today if you like it or not!” I cut her off and didn’t care if I was being rude. I shot her an angry glare when she huffed in annoyance.  
“Fine! But you are acting against medical advice.”  
“Yeah, whatever.” I waved her off and couldn’t suppress a relieved sigh. I could finally leave here. I’d sleep much better in my own bed than in this stupid hospital.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Finally!”, I mumbled while exiting the huge white building. After hours of working through forms, I finally finished up, packed my stuff real quick and was ready to leave this disease rotten hell house. Sadly my parents were both busy with work and Tyler was still in the middle of his classes which left me with taking a cab as the only option. Or I’d be walking again. Maybe find another handsome stranger to embarrass myself in front of some more…  
Still wondering about it I made my way towards the street, sipping on the coffee I had bought with the last few dollar bills in my pocket. Of course I hadn’t taken my purse, which I would probably have lost during the attack anyways, to the bonfire. Even when an animal would have been less interested in its contents. At least I still had my emergency credit card to pay a cab if necessary, of course my father would lecture me for this not being an emergency in his eyes later.  
I stopped my pondering when I felt dizzy all of a sudden. Feeling light-headed I stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes for a second. Damned blood loss! Lying down I hadn’t felt the effect that much. Normally I would have tried to brace myself on something and steady myself but that was kind of out of the question since one hand was holding my bag and the other my cup of coffee. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to take a careful step forward. Just my luck my legs didn’t seem to have gotten the message and I felt them give up their job immediately.  
I felt the cup slipping from my fingers and braced myself for an unpleasant encounter with the ground when I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and break my fall. The unmistakable scent of leather hit my nose, paired with something heavy and very masculine, which was obviously a very expensive perfume. I also got some hints of trees and earth, it just didn’t make sense together with the other scents. Holy shit! My head was so messed up by now that I was honestly worried about something I smelled.  
In this moment I realised I was motionless in someone's arms. Hesitantly I opened my eyes and looked up. It took my sight a moment to clear up so I could see the person, the man, that was holding me up.

“Easy now. Getting quite attached, are we?” I heard his voice and felt the dizziness fade instantly. Probably thanks to the adrenaline coursing through my system. I had heard that voice before. It was the man I had thought I’d never see again. I must have had the same expression on my face as the deer caught in the headlights of a car when I looked up into his face. I had to literally will my jaw to stay in place. The darkness, which had made seeing him clearly last time, hadn’t been playing tricks on my mind. He was hot as hell. His face was flawless, his hair still ravenblack and his eyes the most vibrant blue I had ever seen. SHit, that guy had to be born from some genetic laboratory.  
“Is it my extraordinary good looks that you don’t talk or did I scare you that much again?”, he asked with that damned smile. I thanked whoever for the lack of blood in my system right now or I would have flushed a deep crimson. Apparently it still wasn’t that hard for him to see right through me.  
No, I… I…”, I cleared my throat to buy some time and regain hold over my thoughts and tongue. “I just didn’t expect to ever see you again.” Great Nathalie! Get your shit together!  
“The way you dropped into my arms I’d say you were quite excited about it.” He grinned down at me and I got very aware of the fact that his arms were still supporting my whole body.  
“S-Sorry.”, I mumbled and couldn’t get some space between us fast enough. “It wasn’t my intention.”  
“Obviously. I didn’t think the coffee was bad enough for you to just drop it.” He motioned towards the cup and the spilled fluid on the ground.  
“Shit!” I let out an annoyed groan. “That was the last of my cash…” I kicked the cup and sent it flying. “Why did my body need to do that?”, I mumbled more to myself than to the man next to me. He let out a soft chuckle which earned him a death glare from me.  
“If you’re not that well shouldn’t you walk into instead of out of the hospital?”, he asked with a smirk and I shook my head no.  
“I’m going in there again when hell freezes over!”, I snapped at him and he smirked before looking at me directly.  
“I might know something that helps with the dizziness…” The way he said that sent a warm shiver down my spine, his eyes on me didn’t exactly help with that either. Was it on purpose that his offer sounded so… suggestive?  
“And what might that be?” Again I was glad that I couldn’t really blush at the moment. The smirk was back on his face when he answered me.  
“Sugar.”, he stated matter of factly and I almost made a disappointed sound to which I shook my head about myself inwardly. Jesus, what was wrong with me today? As if somebody like him would try to hit on me. This time my imagination really got out of hand.  
“And where do you suggest I get some sugar?” I raised my arms, making a general towards our surroundings. I tried to smile while still trying to calm down my racing mind.  
“Well…” He turned a little and pointed down the road. “Over there’s an ice cream parlor, maybe you can find some there.” He turned back towards me with an amused smile.  
“Yeah, thank you. Great idea with no money. The last of it was spent on that coffee.” I shrugged my shoulders. I would definitely never leave the house without my wallet ever again!  
“I could of course invite you to a cup of fresh coffee that’s not on the ground.” My heart started beating like crazy at the dark haired man’s words. “Sadly you would need to tell me your name for that.” Did he really just ask for my name and to grab some coffee with him? Was he flirting with me after all?  
“Nathalie.” My voice was barely a whisper as I was too shaken by what just happened.  
“What? No surname?” The question helped me regain some self confidence. He seemed to be really interested.  
“I don’t give you anything until you tell me your name.”, I said and gave him a challenging smile.  
“Fine. Damon Salvatore, pleased to meet you.” I was a little surprised when he took my hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. My legs felt like jelly but for a totally different reason this time. Wait a second. That name seemed familiar.  
“Salvatore? As in Stefan Salvatore?” He smirked.  
“Yes. My baby brother. I think you are in the same year at school?” It was more of a statement than a question and I nodded with a little scepticism. He made it seem like I was still in my pigtails. “So that makes you Nathalie Zoey Lockwood.”, he added and I looked at him with indifference. How would he know my full name?  
“Did Stefan tell you that?”  
“Yes. He must have gotten that from his new girl. What was her name?” He thought about it for a second. “Ah yes. Elena.” I was so going to kill her! How could she do that to me? She knew I didn’t want people to know about my stupid second name! And now the exact wrong person found out about it. Just great! Oh she was so in for it once I got my hands on her. And Stefan likewise!  
“So, Zoey. May I treat you to a fresh cup of coffee?” Damon pulled me from planning my best friend’s funeral with his question.  
“I don’t really use that name. My friend’s usually call me Alie…”, I tried explaining to him.  
“Hmm. But we aren’t friends, are we?” Once again Damon had interrupted me and gave me that stupid suggestive grin that I just wanted to wipe off his face.  
“And what exactly are you then?” I smiled back.  
“Why don’t you find out?” He winked at me and finally let go of my hand. I hadn’t even realised he had been holding on to it the entire time. He turned and made his way towards the parlor. Without thinking much of it I followed after him. Change of plans! I should leave my wallet at home more often.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Smiling with content I leaned back in the passenger’s seat and watched the landscape pass by. Damon was next to me and driving the car. We didn’t talk, the only noise being Taylor Swift on the radio and I highly doubted that this was his kind of music. The silence wasn’t awkward since we had been talking a lot during the last hours. It was almost scary how fast the time had passed.  
I cast a shy glance towards Damon who was focused on the road. I still couldn’t believe someone like him would actually be interested in someone like me. Still he had asked so many personal questions about me while we were sitting in the parlor, almost as much as I had bugged him. I had found out quite a lot. For example he loved Bourbon, he thought everyone was crazy who hated pickles, his favourite colour was of course black and he had a thing for sarcasm same as me. Still I had the feeling I didn’t know anything about him. As if there was something more hidden behind a thick concrete wall which kept me at arm’s length. But that could always be just my imagination running wild again. The only thing I was sure about was that I wanted to see him again. I wasn’t exactly sure if today counted as a date but if so I wouldn’t be opposed towards another one. Or a first?  
“That’s it.” Damon’s voice pulled me from my thoughts and parked the car which made me look out of the window in surprise. We actually had arrived at the Lockwood mansion already.  
“Thank you for giving me a ride.” I smiled at him and he returned it with a curtly nod. I was glad I didn’t have to take a cab after all, my father would have thrown a tantrum because of it.  
“I enjoyed the afternoon with you.”  
“Me too.” His response caught me by surprise and I looked at him with wide eyes until I realised I said that loud. Again I was glad I wasn’t able to blush right now and reached for my bag at my feet when something else crossed my mind.  
“Hey, can I ask you something?” Damon raised his brows at my question.  
“A little late to ask for permission, don’t you think?”, he asked and I let out a soft laugh.  
“Right…”, I mumbled and took a deep inhale of air. “Are you going to be at the party tomorrow?”  
“What party?”, he asked and gave me one of those mischievous grins that seemed to be a constant part of his general attire. He probably already saw right through me again. Another quality I found rather nerve racking. I avoided direct eye contact with him, feeling my anxiety rise.  
“Well, you know… Tomorrow is the night of the comet and the city is having a public event because of that. In fact it is really boring. You light a candle and just look at the stars…” For an endless moment it was completely silent in the car and it took all my courage to seek for his eyes again. Our eyes met and I wasn’t sure anymore if it had been a good idea to ask him if he was going. His face gave away nothing which only further added to my anxiety.  
“I am sure we will be able to find each other there.”, Damon finally answered and I had to bite my tongue in order to not scream out of joy. Instead I forced myself to stay calm and just smile at him with a short nod.  
“Good.”, I turned slightly and opened the door before I turned back around one last time. “So… Good night, Damon.”  
“Good night, Zoey.”, he answered and I left the car. “Sleep tight and have nice dreams.” I smirked and had to admit hearing my second name come from his lips was kind of nice. I looked back at him one last time before closing the door and making my way over to the front porch. It was already getting dark but with a little luck I was the first to return home. I carefully opened the door and watched Damon’s oldtimer drive off before entering. The car had style, I definitely needed to ask Damon what the model was. When I met him again. The thought alone had my heart racing in my chest.  
I leaned against the door and paid attention to the noises inside the house. Apparently I really was the first one to come home. I flinched when suddenly my phone started buzzing. Quickly I pulled it from my pocket and took a look at the display before answering.  
“Elena you’re not going to believe this!”


	5. The night of the comet

“Thank you.”, I said as a girl held her already burning candle carefully against mine to ignite it as well. She gave me a short smile and walked away while I took my candle in both hands and let out a heavy sigh. Every once in a while I caught myself letting my eyes wander the crowd in search of a certain dark haired male. I was standing in the middle of the square directly in front of the Grill and waited like everyone else for the comet to be visible in the night sky. Honouring this spectacle everyone was holding on to a burning candle, symbolising the stars or something like that. Anyways, the comet wasn’t really what was currently on my mind. It was said male that I hoped to see again tonight.  
Damon said he would be coming. Only he hadn’t shown up until now… Maybe I had gotten that wrong? Or he decided he wouldn’t show up after all? I let out another sigh. I really should stop worrying so much all the time.  
“So? Is he here yet?” I nearly jumped out of my skin when Elena seemingly out of thin air stepped next to me and gave me a huge grin.  
“No…”, I whined.  
“He will come.” Elena’s voice was full of confidence and I looked at her a little irritated.  
“And since when are you the optimistic one?”, I asked her and she just shrugged her shoulders.  
“I’m just nosy.” She grinned at me. “He has to be something else judging by the way you were practically drooling over him. Besides he is Stefan’s brother…”  
“Which is proof enough he has to be hot as hell?” I cut her off and we both started laughing at my statement.  
“I didn’t mean it like that.” She shook her head before her eyes started meandering over the crowd as well. “It’s just that Stefan doesn’t seem like he wants to talk about him much. After all, I only know he has an older brother because of you.” I frowned at that. I actually didn’t think about the fact that Stefan never mentioned having a brother up until now.  
“Maybe they don’t talk.”, I stated and took a look at my best friend.  
“Maybe…”, she mumbled and returned my gaze. “Or… They are hiding something!” I couldn’t keep the laugh in.  
“Yeah, sure! They are actually zombies, just waiting for the opportunity to devour our brains!” Elena couldn’t hold in her laugh anymore as well.  
“You never know.”, she added but I shook my head.  
“At least that would be an exciting death. Unlike mine: she mindlessly ran into the woods deep at night only to get torn to shreds by a wild animal.” That joe rewarded me with an elbow in my lower ribs, that weren’t bruised.  
“That’s not funny! Do you have any idea how much you scared me?” Elena had turned serious again and I looked at the ground with a guilty expression for a second.  
“Sorry about that.”, I mumbled and looked back up at her. “But don’t worry, you will have to still endure me when we are grey and old.” That brought the smile back to her face before it turned serious again because of something behind me.  
“Did you talk to Jeremy about it?”, she asked and I followed her line of sight. Jeremy was just leaving the Grill.  
“Nope.” I groaned and turned back towards my best friend. “And I have absolutely no idea how to go about this.” I knew I had to talk to him. I had to make it clear that, whatever it still was between us, had no future. Even when he had been super sweet at the hospital yesterday, it was someone else who kept my mind busy. And I wasn’t the kind of girl to keep more than one guy at her disposal. Not for all the money in the world!

“I guess no matter how you do it, he won’t like it.” Elena shrugged her shoulders again.  
“At least you’re not trying to persuade me otherwise.”, I stated and she smiled understandingly.  
“Hey, I had to listen to you guys telling me to give Matt another chance despite not having feelings for him anymore. So…”  
“Hey, Alie!” Without turning I knew who was calling out for me.  
“Good luck.” Elena whispered in my ear and patted my arm before scurrying away. She left me alone with him?  
“Coward!”, I mumbled before facing Jeremy who came towards me with a huge smile on his face.  
“Hey Jer.” Before I could do anything about it he had pulled me into a hug that lasted much too long for my taste.  
“I was looking for you all over.”, he mumbled in my ear before leaning back a little, his arms still around me. Too close!  
“Jeremy…” I tried pushing him off me as gently as possible. “We have to talk.” His face turned serious and he slowly let go of me.  
“What is it?” His voice was laced with insecurity. I bit down on my lip, searching for the right words to say this.  
“I still owe you an answer to your question from before our fight.” He seemed confused.  
“Question?”  
“You asked me if I would give you one more chance.”, I tried refreshing his memory and his eyes turned a shade darker.  
“You won’t, do you?” His eyes moved towards the ground. Why did this feel like breaking up when we weren’t even a thing right now? Hesitantly I looked into his eyes.  
“I… I…” I took a second to collect myself. “I want us to be friends Jeremy. I want to spend evenings with you at the Grill. Talk to you when I am worried. Go to some Evanescence concert, which you only do to make me happy.” He had a soft smirk on his lips at my last words but it never reached his eyes. “But we will never be more than that. Just friends.” I looked at him with a guilty expression on my face and waited for his reaction. He just stared at me without giving away what was on his mind right now.  
“Who is he?” My conscience went haywire at that.  
“Who?”, I asked despite knowing the answer to that already.  
“Who is the guy you fell for?” I bit my lip. Had I been so obvious? In Jeremy’s eyes was anger clearly written and to be honest it scared me a little.  
“That’s not what this is about…” I tried to calm him down but it seemed to only achieve the opposite.  
“Sure it doesn’t.” He shook his head and turned his back on me. “Just forget about it.” He walked away with large steps.  
“Jeremy!” I followed him for a few feet but decided there was no point in going after him right now. It wouldn’t make any difference for him.  
“Always awkward telling them they’re friendzoned.” I whirled around when I heard an amused voice behind me. Damon stood a few feet away and looked me up and down with an undefinable look. I instantly turned red. Did he hear what I said to Jeremy?  
“You heard that, huh?”, I asked and looked away in shame when he nodded. Great impression to dump someone else before we had our first/second date.  
“Sorry about that.” I looked up when he walked closer to me. “You weren’t supposed to see that.”  
“Don’t worry.”, Damon replied and smirked. “Had my fair share of that already.” I let out a relieved sigh. So he wasn’t upset.  
“I bet you had to get rid of more than one chick.” I tried loosening up the situation when I realised what I just said. I slapped my hand over my mouth and could feel my cheeks heat up. I prayed to God that there was still not enough blood in my system to let me turn into a tomato. Damon tilted his head.  
“I take that as a compliment.” He gave me yet another smirk and I giggled nervously.  
“I meant it as something like that…” I rather looked at my candle than at him. There was a moment of silence and I could almost feel him inching closer to me.  
“Shouldn’t you rather watch the sy than that candle? You might miss the comet you invited me to watch.”, I heard him say and it made me smile when I looked up at the darkened sky. The comet was just a little white dot surrounded by an endless darkness, moving slowly on its destined path. Its journey among the stars had something majestic about it, even a little romantic in a way.  
“May I?” I looked up at Damon a little confused about what he meant. “Since I don’t have a candle of my own we might need to share yours.” I couldn't pry my eyes from his, even when I felt his hand slowly glide on top of mine and around the candle.  
“That is unless you don’t want to.”, he added with a low voice and I softly shook my head, unable to speak. I regained control over my senses when his eyes finally left mine and he looked up to the stars. I on the other hand stared at our joined hands, forcefully keeping myself from leaning against his strong frame against my body’s desire to do exactly that.  
“The comet passes by every 145 years…”, Damon mumbled absentmindedly and pulled my attention back on himself. I looked up at the extraterrestrial object again.  
“A never ending cycle…” My voice was barely a whisper.  
“You are lucky to witness it during your lifespan.” I looked at the dark haired man a little irritated. My lifespan?  
“You mean ours?” He looked down at me. His eyes were empty for a second as if he was somewhere far away. He blinked a few times and seemed to return to here and now.  
“Of course. Our lifespan.” He returned his gaze to the sky, still seeming a little out of it. I eyed him with worry and tried to decipher the look in his vibrant blue eyes. Was it sorrow I saw in them?  
“Damon…”, I started hesitantly before I was cut off.  
“Alie!” I heard my name and looked to the side where I could make out Elena coming towards us. I suppressed a groan. That girl’s timing was so off…  
“I hate to interrupt anything but the others want to hit the Grill and grab some drinks. You coming?” I saw right through my best friend’s intention behind that question as her eyes were curiously on Damon. Despite my efforts I couldn’t keep the sigh in anymore.  
“Elena…”, I said, drawing out her name and reluctantly put some space between Damon and me. “I think introductions are in order. Elena, meet Damon. Damon, my best friend Elena.” I made a general introducing gesture between the two with my hand and Damon held out his hand towards Elena with a smile after shaking off his first surprise.  
“Nice to meet you. Heard a lot about you already.” Elena returned his smile and shook his hand. I was pleased by the fact that he only took her hand in a normal way and didn’t kiss her hand like he had done with me. So he didn’t do this with just any girl.  
“Wish I could say the same.”, my best friend replied which made Damon smirk.  
“My brother isn’t my biggest fan.”  
“How come?”, I asked, well aware Elena had been wondering about that as well.  
“‘Stefan’s not one to brag.’”, was Damon’s sole reply and I scoffed. So much for brotherly love… Silence fell heavy over us which Elena quickly broke before it could get even more awkward than it already was.  
“Well, Alie…?” She looked at me, expecting an answer to her previous question.  
“Well, actually…” I was cut short by Damon.  
“You should go. I got to take care of something anyway.” I cast an insecure glance at him before nodding slowly.  
“Sure?” I couldn’t suppress the questioning undertone completely.  
“It won’t take long. Promise.” He took my hand in his and placed a soft kiss on it like yesterday. “I’ll be back before you know.” I could only nod as I tried persuading my legs to keep working properly since they turned to jelly again. He let go of my hand and turned away with a last smile at me. Elena watched him leave for a moment before she turned towards me with a huge grin on her face.  
“You were right.”, she said and I raised my brows in question.  
“I was?”  
“Yes.” With an even wider grin she looped her arm through mine. “He really is hot as hell.” We both started laughing.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“And then Tyler tackled him so hard out of the field that he didn’t get back up again!” We all laughed when Matt kept retelling what had happened on the football field while Tyler just rolled his eyes in fake annoyance. We were at the Grill and talking over some drinks and more football stories from both my brother and Matt.. We, that was Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and me. I was only paying attention with half an ear since I kept watching the doors in anticipation. Damon had been gone for more than half an hour and I was starting to get anxious.  
“Stop sulking. He promised to come back.” Elena had whispered in my ear when she noticed that I wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation and I smiled at her thankfully for being discreet about it.  
“By the way, where is Stefan?”, I asked which my best friend responded to by shrugging her shoulders.  
“Haven’t seen him up to now.”, she responded and I put my hand on her arm.  
“He will come.” I was aware that I used almost the same words as she had earlier that evening and she smirked upon noticing it as well.  
“Who will come?”  
“Sadly none of your business, brother dearest.” Tyler raised his brows at me.  
“The second he’s going for you, it’s my business.” I groaned. If his overprotectiveness interfered with whatever was going on between Damon and me, I would kill him.  
“I’m going to the restroom.” I practically fled the table before my brother could continue his inquisition. Reaching the room in the back of the Grill, I stopped in front of the large mirror. I tightened the scarf I was wearing to cover up the bitemarks adorning my neck so they were covered properly again. After that was done I took a closer look at my face. My stormy grey eyes stood out almost ghostly against my still pale skin. It might have been the neon lightning or, and that was more likely it, the lack of blood in my system. My normally tanned skin was still awfully pale. I had straightened out my hair earlier since my natural curls had decided to go all wild and untamed on me because looking good on a date night would have been too easy. Because of that they now reached down to my hip instead like normally to my waist. What could I say? I loved my hair long. Elena’s hair was already way too short for my liking but she had once told me it took too much time to tend to it properly if it were any longer.  
I stopped pondering about hair when I noticed the sticky red fluid on the sink. I carefully touched it. Was that blood? Had someone been hurt here? I shook my head and washed my hands. Probably just some kids fooling around and nothing to worry about.  
I pushed the thought aside and left the restroom and made my way back to our table. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Jeremy approaching my friends as well. Gladly he hadn’t seen me yet. I quickly looked around for a way out when his words caught up with me.  
“‘Hey, has anyone seen Vicky? I can’t find her.’”  
“You looking for someone new to stalk, Gilbert? Did my sister finally dump you?” Tyler’s voice was laced with mockery and malice. I narrowed my eyes and normally I would have tried to put a stop to this but I was a little irritated by the fact that Jeremy was looking for Vicky. They never had anything to do with each other as far as I knew. At least that was what Jeremy had told me.  
“Shut it, Tyler.” Jeremy was getting angry but so was my brother.  
“‘She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced.’”, Tyler further provoked him but something else was bothering me. My brother had called him pill pusher. Why would he…?  
“‘What’s with the pill pusher?’” Elena looked between her brother and mine with a shocked expression.  
“‘Ask him.’”, was Tyler’s short reply and Jeremy took a threatening step towards him.  
“‘You wanna do this right now?’”, Jeremy yelled and I crossed my arms over my chest. What the fuck was going on here?  
“‘Are you dealing?’” He just ignored his sister.  
“Face it, Gilbert. My sister didn’t go for you and neither will Vicky.”  
“‘She already did!’” My eyes widened at his outburst. “‘Over and over and over again!’” You gotta be kidding me! He was so full of shit!  
“You did what?” Everyone turned to me when I suddenly spoke up. Jeremy needed a few seconds to catch up to the new situation and slapped his hand over his mouth as if he could take the words back.  
“Alie…” I cut him off before he could even get started.  
“You slept with Vicky?! More than once?! While you tried to convince me I should take you back?!” Jeremy looked at me, clearly not able to find words.  
“Tell me this isn’t true.”, Elena hissed at him and the others started whispering.  
“So you chose Vicky Donovan over Alie?”, Caroline asked in disbelief what had me rolling my eyes. “So you think Vicky Donovan is more attractive than Alie?”  
“It wasn’t like that! I…”, Jeremy started protesting. I had heard enough, turned on my heels and left the Grill. I had it with his excuses and sure as hell wouldn’t listen to one more. Damned hypocrite! Accusing me of having met someone but the same second it’s okay for him to go screwing around?!  
“Alie!” I looked back over my shoulder and saw my best friend following me. She was alone so I stopped in my tracks and waited for her to catch up  
“I am so sorry.” She looked at me with compassion to which I only shrugged my shoulders.  
“Whatever. At least I know I made the right call.” Elena let out a heavy sigh at my words.  
“Well… I would have never thought he would do something like that. I mean, I barely recognise him myself.” She looked to the floor before looking back up at me with a reassuring smile. “Anyways… You shouldn’t let him ruin your evening! Here, take this… and… just wait for the hopefully better guy.” She placed the bottle of beer she had been carrying in my hand and I hesitantly took it.  
“Thanks…”, I whispered and took a sip from the bottle.  
“Take it easy!”, she warned me with a raised finger and I smirked. We both knew I didn’t respond well to beer but right now I needed it.  
“I’ll get back inside, maybe I can help Matt with finding his sister. Nobody has seen her.”  
“Does it make me a bad person if I hope she got run over by the bus?”, I asked and Elena had to smirk a little.  
“As long as you don’t say that out loud to anyone other than me.” She shook her head and slowly made her way back inside the Grill. I walked into the opposite direction, back towards the square that had been crowded with people earlier. Now the place was practically deserted. Most people were at some party or left for home already.  
I slumped down on one of the park benches and took another sip from my beer. I was still angry about Jeremy’s behaviour. I didn’t want to think about what would have happened if I had taken him back. Would he have continued fucking Vicky? I almost threw up from the thought alone and scrunched up my face, taking another gulp from my bottle. I could already feel the effect of the alcohol. As I said, I didn’t take well to beer.


End file.
